DNangel Poem Guessing Game
by Twilight-in-ur-eyes
Summary: I will post a poem and you have to guess which character it is. It could be anyone as long as they're from DNangel. You have to guess and the right answer WIN! Have fun!
1. Frozen Love

**Writergoddess22**: Well, this game is easy. I create a poem every week, or twice a week. Then I post and let you guys guess. No present, sorry but if you guess it right; you're a true DNangel fan. Okay, not always… because I sometimes did it easy. But anyway enjoy… the answer will I post every 3 chapter.

……………………………………………………………………

Title: Frozen Love

I was frozen under the time,

I was caught under a love triangle,

I promise to be by your side until he appeared,

Now our dreams were crash and burn…

We didn't realized it,

But he was near us all the time,

Waiting for the perfect moment,

To kill you and leave me suffering.

But I wasn't aware of that and waited for you,

Till I know that you won't come back,

Because it had killed you…

So I pray for it to take me instead,

And to let you live for your life,

But you didn't live,

You killed yourself….

Because of me..

The flower froze,

The time stopped,

And people suffer…

The real story,

The real promise,

The real memory,

That everyone had forgotten…

………………………………………………………………………

**Writergoddess22: **How was it? Do you like it? Is it bad? Good? Easy? Hard? Well review me and don't forget guess! Okay you probably guess. I love you guys for reading! And tell me why you think that's the answer. Thanks again.

**Dark: **And don't forget to wait for the other one!

**Writergoddess22: **Where did you come from?

**Dark: **Somewhere…

**Writergoddess22: **Whatever. You heard him, don't forget.


	2. The Girl I Am

**Writergoddess22: **That's the first one and now the second. And reviewers, thanks so much for reviewing and I'll reply to your review on the chapter where I tell you the answers.

…………………………………………………………

**Title: The girl I am**

The moment I sat my eyes on you,

I already felt the static,

The static of wanted to be with you,

The static of love…

-

Never less do I though that fantasy may come to an end,

And the one that I dream look away,

And that the wish I once planted died…

-

I hid my cries under my smile,

I hid my sadness under my happiness,

I hid my loneliness under my happy-go-lucky personality,

All to let you know that I'm fine…

-

My heart is in pain,

I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you,

I wasn't suppose to be in this position,

But I am and I felt like a puppet being controlled…

-

Maybe that's who I am…

My existence in this world wasn't because I was needed,

But because I was wanted…

-

You love her,

Is she your sacred maiden?

Is she truly for you?

I don't know but I only know one thing…

-

I'm glad that you meet her,

I'm glad that you both had a reason,

Reason to love each other,

And I'm glad you met me…

-

Because you're not just hurting me,

But made me realized,

That you have to be patient in loving someone,

And love doesn't always go the way you wanted…

-

You show me what the true meaning of life is,

And I really thank you…

For loving my existence…

…………………………………………………………

**Writer-Goddess22: **So… how was it? Okay, I got to stop asking that…

**Dark: **I know. I might be guessing the readers are annoyed by your question.

**Writer-Goddess22: **You know, you're being mean. I don't like you here. I want Sato-kun to be my muse instead. At least he's cute and not as sarcastic as you!

**Dark: **Oh you mean creepy boy is more interesting then me? Get real! My fans demand me to be here.

**Writer-Goddess22: **Oh but the writer demands you to go out… Sato-kun! Be my muse instead. Onegai!

**Sato-kun: **If it's to annoy Dark then I accepted it. secretly evil grin

**Writer-Goddess22: **Yey! Bye Dark Mousy!

**Dark: **What? No way! Noooo….!!! Disappeared into nowhere

**Writer-Goddess22: **And the evil had perished. Thanks Sato-kun…

**Sato-kun: **Being indifferentYea, just don't act like those fangirls out there.

**Writer-Goddess22: **Sure. And readers, don't forget to guess!! Thanks for guessing and reviewing the first one. And look forward to the second.


End file.
